Rochelle Goyle/merchandise
Rochelle Goyle was trademarked on September 22, 2011 and her first doll came out in Late March, 2012. Barely any other merchandise of her is currently available. Dolls Main V4 Rochelle-monster-high-29313723-396-546.jpg|Rochelle Goyle doll Profile art - Rochelle Goyle.jpg|Rochelle Goyle art *'Line:' Main V4 *'Release:' Late March, 2012 *'Assortment number:' N2851 *'Model number:' X3650 :Rochelle wears a cross strapped halter top with distressed black and white stripes, and a skirt adorned with a stained glass design that's made to reflect the sun in rainbow patterns. Her shoes are open toed heels made to look like stone with spiraled carvings over pink mesh socks. She also wears a black bracelet, black earrings with a Fleur-de-lis design, a black necklace, and a black spiraled tiara. Her accessories include a gray purse with a pink Fleur-de-lis design, and a Roux figurine. In addition, she also comes with a black brush, stand, and a life-sized diary. Scaris: City of Frights Scaris City of Frights - Rochelle stockphoto.jpg|''Scaris: City of Frights'' Rochelle Goyle doll Rochelle Scaris Art.jpg|''Scaris: City of Frights'' Rochelle Goyle art *'Line:' Scaris: City of Frights *'Release:' Mid November, 2012 *'Assortment number:' Y0376 *'Model number:' Y0381 :Rochelle wears her hair in a large ponytail, and her bangs are curled into a side fringe. Her hair has more blue streaks than usual, and she wears a grey beret-like hat with a pink bow. She is wearing a pink dress which has black straps, a black and pink lace design on the top half of the dress, and a patchy plain pink design on the skirt area, as well as an Eiffel Tower pattern in black, black skirt edge and black belt/separator. She wears grey striped tights and a pair of pink shoes which form an architecture-inspired, curled edge decoration (similar to her Main V4 headband). She appears to come with a brush and a stand, as well as a grey suitcase with chain-like patterns, curly thorns and a pink fleur-de-lis buckle. She also comes with a small booklet which details her trip to Scaris. Dance Class *'Line:' Dance Class *'Release:' 2013 *'Assortment number:' None *'Model number:' ??? Notes * Rochelle's first doll was the final reveal of the four new characters. Whereas Venus McFlytrap, Robecca Steam, and Jackson Jekyll were all on display at American International Toy Fair 2012 from its start, Rochelle was represented by a cardboard cut-out silhouette of her profile art. It wasn't until the 13th that Rochelle's doll was put on display as well as part of the Freaky Fab 13 update. * The Rochelle shown at American International Toy Fair 2012 is different from the produced doll: her skin is more mottled, she wears earrings reused from Gloom Beach Ghoulia Yelps/merchandise#Gloom Beach, and she lacks her tiara. Her hands also appear larger than the produced doll's. Gallery DSC02974.JPG|Rochelle's prototype doll at AITF 418132 349092971787621 241967855833467 1091772 1954358758 n.jpg|Rochelle's prototype doll at AITF Dibujo.jpg|Rochelle's prototype doll at AITF Copia de 420882 296137947106217 176997059020307 767309 929882056 n.jpg|Rochelle's cardboard cut-out silhouette at AITF Images (98).jpg|Rochelle's doll at AITF Tumblr - Rochelle MH photo.jpg|Promotional photo of Rochelle Goyle 01155548.zoom.a.jpg Category:2012 dolls Category:2013 dolls Category:Scaris: City of Frights Category:Ghoul's Night Out Category:Dance Class